


Guardian of Magic

by Yizuki_Khonsu



Series: One-shots and Unfinished Works [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yizuki_Khonsu/pseuds/Yizuki_Khonsu
Summary: Abandoned by the Dursley's in a foreign land, Harry struggles to find his own way in the small town of Nanimori





	Guardian of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Just vomiting out all my unfinished works. Don't mind me.

Chapter 1: Abandoned

 

He shouldn’t have been surprised.

 

Harry was deep in thought as he looked out the huge panes of glass that made up the walls of the train station. They showed cold, rainy streets with signs written in strange, broken characters that he hadn’t a hope of understanding. As he stared at the water trails the rain left he wondered how it had come to this. The Dursley’s had always hated him. It had never been a secret. They had never disguised their hatred or disgust for him. They had always belittled him, deprived him of anything not absolutely necessary for survival. It had always hurt to know that no matter what he did he could never be loved by them, never be a part of a family like the ones he saw everyday when at school. He endured though. They were his family and he had nowhere else to go.    
  
Then he had gotten lost at the train station.

 

It was stupid really. Vernon had been taking the family on a company paid vacation-for four, as his frequent complaints about his nephew at work meant everyone knew Harry lived with them-and Harry was forced to carry what bags he could. The crowd had thickened as a train boarded and the next thing he knew the Dursleys were gone. He had been so frightened. It was the first time he remembered really and truly crying. The policeman who had found him had been kind though. He took him home, gave him food and even let him sleep on a spare cot! He had nice children too. They played with him and thought the scar on his forehead was cool. The days he spent with them had been some of the happiest in his life. Even now while in shock, stranded in a foreign train station they glowed with fond affection and nostalgia.

 

Then, the day before the Dursley’s were set to return from their trip to Spain Harry decided to take a nap in the middle of the day.When he woke up that evening he was back in the cupboard again. Before he could figure out what had happened, the Dursleys were walking through the front door.

 

They had been furious of course. The Dursley’s felt ecstatic that they had gotten rid of the freak, even if it was by accident. However, they also didn’t try to get rid of him for real and things were soon back to the way they had always been. Harry tried to cast off the memories of those bleak days as the rain hammered ever harder on the steel roof. 

 

What was strange is that things didn’t stay like that for long. Two weeks after the start of the second semester they got a new P.E. teacher, Ms. Harlinson. She would always watch him strangely throughout class. She stopped Dudley and the other kids from picking on him and made sure he participated in group activities. This went on for over a month. Finally one day, she pulled him aside. She lead him from the gym to the nurses office. There Mrs. Harlinson explained that she had been worrying about him for a while now as he was far too small and skinny for his age. That examination led to another when he mentioned that this was the first time he had been seen by a doctor. By the end of the day he was in the Hospital being treated for malnutrition and the Durlsey’s were in jail. Harry fell asleep unsurely that night, the social worker had told him he’d be released into a foster home as soon as he was given a clean bill of health from the doctors.   
  
He woke up in his cupboard the next morning. 

 

Aunt Petunia banged on the door and snapped at him to get up before he missed school. Harry sadly picked up his bag, went to school, and hoped that when he reached P.E., Ms. Harlinson would question what he was doing there and call the police again. He wanted to meet that nice train officer who helped him this summer again. All day he sat quietly through his classes, ignored every scold of the teachers and jeers of the kids. Ms. Harlinson would help him. He held onto that hope all the way to the gym, where it was promptly dashed when the teacher completely ignored him. Even when he went over and clung to her pants leg, desperate for her to remember her promise to bring him to a new, loving family she acted as if she had never seen him before, and admonished him for not participating.

  
It went on like that for years. A teacher would look at him with concern, would talk to him so softly and gently and tell him it was  _ okay _ to tell them what was going on. A Math teacher, two English teachers, a Counselor, once he was even approached by the deputy headmaster and every time they said ‘ _ they wouldn’t let his guardians get away with this _ ’.

 

Liars.   
  
Adults were all liars.He had been taken away so many times, given so many empty promises of a better life, only to be brought back and never looked at again. Some of his ‘helpers’ had even gone so far as to single him out, pick on him as if he was a troublemaker and bully, not his cousin and his friends. Two-faced liars! He had wished they’d just leave him alone with the Dursley’s! At least they had been honest! At least they didn’t pretend to like him like the rest of the adult world seemed so inclined to do. Hysterical laughter threatened to bubble out of his throat as he realized he couldn’t even say THAT about them anymore. He had relied on his belief that the Dursleys would never lie to him too much. So when they had told him that they were going on another company paid trip...well, here he was, stranded in a strange train station in Japan, not even eight years old and feeling betrayed in the worst way. How was he to get home now?

 

_ Who says you have to go home? _ The thought hit him like an electric jolt, like the ray of sunshine that had just burst through the clouds outside and lit up the gray, sad coloured pavement outside into bright and vibrant colors. Why DID he have to go home? There was nothing there for him. Nothing but liars and cold, hungry nights and endless chores. Why go back there when he could live by himself? These thoughts and more continued to swirl about in his head as the clouds broke up, revealing a bright noon sun that shone unrelentingly down on wet pavement and made the air shimmer with heat. Harry uncurled from his spot in an old, broken down chair just beside the sliding glass doors of the train station, tucking his hands into his overlarge pockets and paying no mind to the babbling foreign language that echoed over the intercom. No one gave him a second glance as he stepped out onto the sidewalk. Adults just shuffled past and even the police officers didn’t look twice as he jogged across the street and disappeared into the park on the other side. So he was lost. So he had no idea how to read or even understand what was going around him. So his relatives hated him even more than he thought and lied to everyone-including him. That didn’t matter anymore. Past and future were irrelevant.

 

He was free now.

  
  


***

 

The air was tight with tension. Every second seemed to stretch on for hours as the clock hands ticked down with the weight of the eyes upon them. The slightest rustle from cloth or scratch from a pencil seemed to cut through the heavy air like a knife. Only five seconds left….four...three...two...one….

 

BRINNNNGGG!!!!   
  
“Class Dismissed!” The teacher shouted over the noise and bustle of the now exuberant students. “You have a good weekend! And come back safely!” She called out, brown eyes warm and smiling. Her dark hair fell sweetly about her face, framing her bright smile as her students laughed and promised they would as they rushed out the door to waiting parents. Only one boy stayed at his desk, dark and silent as the boisterous children raced down the halls and out of the school grounds.   
  
Kyouya watched silently as the last of the students filed out of the schoolyard. When he had first come to this classroom he had sat himself in the back of the room, furthest from the window. He had always felt uneasy being confined to a single room for long periods of time and be doing something productive...it had never sat right with him. Being in the back allowed him to stretch his legs, while his distance from the window made it easier to ignore the lure of wide fields and long grey roads inviting him to run and make sure his territory was safe. His mo-She had always laughed when he said that. She called him her little wolf-her little carnivore-and let him go wander the streets as long as he came back at dinnertime and did his homework. Nowadays, even though he still sat at the back of the classroom, he now sat at the window seat. The boy who had held the seat had protested, until Hibari had looked him in the eyes and told him to  _ move _ . He wasn’t bothered about the seat swap again. Pathetic. He never would’ve backed down like that. If he was a carnivore, then his classmates were herbivores. Looking back out of the window, he saw that most of the students had been picked up. Good. The crowds were gone. If there was one thing Kyouya hated more than anything, it was crowds. Pathetic herbivores always got ideas when they crowded and herded together. His mo-His mother was proof of that.

 

Kyoya didn’t know much. No one really wanted to explain to him what had happened,  _ why  _ it happened. He was nothing if not determined though, and if there was one thing his father could understand, still connect with him on, it was the need to find out  _ who had done this _ .

 

It all boiled down to his Uncle on his mother’s side. A man that Kyoya remembered being barely tall enough to reach his knees. Yet his eyes always had a steely glint in them. Under that calm, benign face Fon was a fellow carnivore. He was an important man, a powerful man, a dangerous man. Kyoya had always liked Fon though; because he wouldn’t hesitate to play with him, even when he got rough. He brought back the best gifts too. Ornamental knives, real smoke bombs, most recently it had been a pair of tonfas for him to use while practicing at the local dojo. His father had spluttered at giving a seven year old weapons while his-She had just laughed at the look settled on his face, stating that he wasn’t letting the iron rods go anytime soon. Now though, his father said nothing to his new habit of carrying the weapons wherever he went. He didn’t say anything at all. All the policeman seemed to want to do is either sit in front of the family shrine and stare at Her photos, or stay all day at the police station. Their house, once so warm and comforting, was now cold and awkward with tension thick in the air from unspoken words and feelings. 

 

And it was all Fon’s fault.

 

Important or not, dangerous or not, fellow carnivore or not, Kyoya would one day have his revenge on his Uncle. 

 

Kosame-sensei jumped from her papers as she saw a dark figure enter her field of vision. Looking up she plastered a bright smile on her face, trying to cover up her vague unease. She had seen when the little boy had terrified one of the students into giving up his seat. It had been a disturbing incident and she had almost interfered, but considering what had happened to his mother....

 

Kosame smiled at the little boy. “Is there anything I can do for you Hibari-kun?” Kyoya looked at her for a moment, making her sweat as those cold, steely eyes held her own. When she thought she couldn’t hold his gaze for another moment a paper was thrust under her nose.

 

“Herbivore. This is a form relieving me from attending school for the next week. I shall not be back until then.” Gulping, she nodded and took the form. Glancing down she saw that it was, indeed, the proper form excusing him from a week’s worth of school. It was even signed by the principal himself. Swallowing she nodded and took the form and watched as the boy immediately turned and was out the door. 

 

Kyoya paid her no mind. He was occupied with other things as his feet led him out of the schoolyard. The bright pavement shimmered with early summer heat. Jade green plants wilted under the intense sunshine and the few dogs and cats that were out panted in the shade. All this and more he took in as he followed the streets back home, memorizing every distinct marking he could so he could identify where he was the next time he came this way. Here was a crossway with an enormous hydrangea bush on one side. Two blocks down there was a stop sign that had been graffitied on the pole. He’d have to find the herbivores who did that. This was his territory. He would not tolerate any of the herbivores defiling it. After over three hours of wandering the streets around the school, he finally caught sight of the white walls of the apartment complex his father lived in. Kyoya didn’t consider it home. Not anymore.

 

He didn’t bother to announce his arrival as he walked through the door. His father wouldn’t scold him. The man simply sat in front of Her portrait and stared. Lazy curls of smoke drifted from a small stick of incense and drifted up towards the ceiling. It filled the house with a heady fragrance that made Kyoya’s nose wrinkle. He endured though. It was tradition. As was the white piece of paper that covered the shrine at the moment, hiding Her portrait. The paper kept impure spirits from invading the shrine until the soul of the newly deceased had passed safely into the next realm. Kyoya watched his father for a few more moments, before moving down the hall to his room.

 

“You’ve taken off for the next week?” His father’s voice was quiet and hoarse. The sound was rumbling and raspy from the prolonged silence he had taken.

 

“Hai Chichi-ue. I gave the form to the herbivore in charge of my class.” Kyoya’s voice was equally quiet; but while his father’s was broken and grating from grief, his own was smooth and carried a spark of anger that put those who heard it on edge.

 

“Good…” His father trailed off, falling silent again. Kyoya’s hands clenched when his father didn’t even turn back to look at him. Pathetic herbivore. The man couldn’t even look him in the eyes anymore because of his similarity to Her and Uncle Fon. The one time their eyes had met, his father’s had filled with rage. The moment was over quickly, but the man couldn’t deny that it had happened. Stupid, weak willed-did he think he was the only one who hurt when he looked in a mirror and saw Her eyes, and the blade-like sharpness of her nose set in a foreign face? He felt Her loss with every mirror glance and look at his hands, so delicate with long, graceful fingers. Unlike his father, he was a carnivore. He would NOT be overcome by his own reflection.   
  
“I am going to bed Chichi-ue,” Kyoya said, heading to his room. “The wake is being held tomorrow evening.”  _ Make sure to be presentable. _

 

The next day was solemn, heavy and awkward. Not even the brilliant sunshine could pierce through the dark mood that had settled over the Hibari household. The house was deathly silent throughout the entire day as both father and son contemplated the coming events in their respective rooms. Around noon they both shook themselves and began to prepare for the family. In the living room they both put on smart, dark black suits with bright white shirts underneath. Again, not a single word was spoken as they both smoothed their shirts and tugged on their jackets. Kyoya’s hands smoothed over the black fabric, checking it for any wrinkles, before he picked up the small gold cufflinks his father had reluctantly handed over. His father had tried to help him, holding out his jacket and grabbing his wrist to put the little golden pins in; but all it had taken was one swat and a cold glower before his father was letting him dress himself. Everything in place, he turned to look at his father. The man stared down at him with cold, red-rimmed eyes, but nodded his head. Not long after the doorbell rang. Opening the door, Kyoya’s aunt stepped through with her husband and three children. All five were dressed in black like them, his aunt and her two daughters wearing the traditional kimono’s. The youngest boy was dressed in a mini tuxedo and tucked in his mothers arms. 

 

“My condolences for your loss Kanjo.” His Aunt whispered, her hand came to rest on his father’s shoulder. The man said nothing, simply nodded and lead the family into the living room. Next to arrive was his Uncle on his father’s side with his newest wife. Both wore black, though the woman was dressed in a western dress rather than the traditional kimono. Then his grandparents, looking older and frailer than he had ever seen them with their heads bowed from grief. Slowly the sun crept down towards the horizon as family member after family member slowly filtered into their modest apartment. The living room was overstuffed from the sheer amount of people. Finally, just before six they all left and headed to the shrine. The children skipped about the group of adults. They had been giggling and tagging each other the entire way down to the shrine, tugging on their parents sleeves and pointing out the pretty sunset (the sun’s like my red ball mommy! See?) and any interesting plant or animal they saw. (Kitty!)

 

There was a pause when the family came within view of the shrine gates. To everyone’s shock there was a small figure waiting for them atop one of the statues that flanked the ornamental gate. Kyoya scowled at the entrance. He knew who it was. Standing outside of the red gates was what looked like a toddler, not over two years old and dressed in a traditional black chinese robe. A short braid kept the fine black hair out of the child’s equally dark eyes. Just looking at the person caused Kyoya’s blood pressure to spike

 

“My apologies for being late. I was delayed with a certain task.” The voice was unusually low and subdued for such a young physique. He paid no mind to that. There was only one thing on his mind.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

The toddler  merely stared at him, his eyes far too solemn and old for such a childish face. “Atsume was my sister. I have as much right to be here as any of the other family members.” 

 

He could feel his veins heating with that response and grit his teeth in a bare-toothed snarl “And who do you think put her here Herbivore?” Despite his obvious ire, the baby didn’t react. It made him want to tear into the little monster right here. Did he not understand? Was he not aware of what his actions had done? How his carelessness had torn apart the family he once knew? His own father couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore because of his resemblance to Her? To HIM! Useless, weak, oblivious herbivores!

 

“That is irrelevant. Those who are responsible have already been dealt with.” The world seemed to stop and Kyoya froze as those words registered. He-He hadn’t….he couldn’t have….His chance for vengeance, ruined by a  _ toddler. _

 

Kyoya saw red. 

 

The next thing anyone knew Kyoya was going for Fon with an enraged howl. Aunts and Uncles shouted and children scrambled back as the little nine year old went after the tiny form with a single minded focus. He gnashed his teeth and tried his best to hit the elusive form who dodged his every punch with a resigned, sorrowful look on his face.

 

“Stop this! Stop it now Kyoya! Kanjo!” His Aunt turned back to look at the hunched form of Hibari’s father. “Kanjo stop him! He’ll kill that boy!” Kanjo snorted. 

 

“It doesn’t look like he’s having any trouble.” Even if his son did manage to land a hit he’d be doubtful if it would do any true damage to the little bastard.

 

The woman scowled and tapped her foot on the sidewalk. “Hibari Kanjo! You get control over your son right now! He is making a disgrace of himself outside the temple!” The look the woman gave him could have melted steel, and with a grumble, he stepped forward and grabbed his sons collar.

 

It was a bad mistake.

 

Kyoya turned on him in an instant, his fist swung up to his solar plexus and knocked all the wind out of him. He let go of his son on reflex and fell to the ground. He winced as his backside met the hard concrete, but was distracted from the pain by trying to get his wind back. When he did, he looked up to see Fon sitting on top of his son. The boys arms were locked behind his back by one tiny hand while the other turned Kyoya’s head so that he was looking the toddler in the eye.

 

“That is enough Kyoya,” Fon said firmly, holding his sons gaze. “I understand your need for vengeance, but this is neither the time nor the place. Your mother would not want you fighting on her behalf.”

 

The boy growled. “And how can you know what She wants? She is dead! I will not tolerate for her murderer to parade around at her funeral!”

 

“Despite what you may think Kyoya, I was not the one to set those men on her.”

 

“Then you’re a pathetic herbivore to have let it happen!” He screamed, only to have his head shoved down into the ground a bit.

 

“And how could I have stopped it?” The baby asked, a small light of anger flickering in his eyes. “Do you think I could’ve stopped them before they got here when I didn’t know about them? Do you think I could’ve persuaded them, or bribed them to leave you and your family alone? I did the best I could to protect you and Atsume from the criminal underworld, but I cannot control the actions of every person Kyoya. That is beyond anyone’s abilities.” Having made his point, the toddler let go of the boy, letting him sit up and rub his sore wrists.

 

“You’re wrong,”Kyoya whispered, eyes shadowed. “Only an herbivore places blame at others feet.” Kyoya looked up. “You’re wrong, and I’ll prove it.” Ignoring the outburst of his family over his threats to the little figure, Kyoya got up off his feet and headed straight into the temple, not looking at another soul.

 

Despite the events outside of the shrine, the wake was uneventful. An elder priest read the sutra for Her soul while his family stayed away from Kyoya. Even his father kept as much distance as possible without seeming suspicious or impolite.

 

Herbivores. She had never been so afraid of him, though he was quickly learning that not many people were like Her. Yet another reason why her passing was felt all the more keenly. How he wished he could bite that stupid baby for taking Her away from him.

 

Bite him to  _ Death _ .


End file.
